


Me and My Father-In-Law Play Truth or Drink (Bob and Eric)

by ICarryDeathOnMyWings



Series: Bob Zimmermann is Such A Dad [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Dialouge Only, Drinking, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, He was, M/M, Taking shots, Truth or Drink, cool dad bad bob was a bit of a man whore, i'm not slut shaming, let's get one thing straight, there's so much talk of sex, they've got a good family dynamic okay, this is cute tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICarryDeathOnMyWings/pseuds/ICarryDeathOnMyWings
Summary: Truth or drink but it's Bob and Bitty
Relationships: Alicia Zimmermann/Bob Zimmermann, Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Series: Bob Zimmermann is Such A Dad [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837384
Comments: 11
Kudos: 146





	Me and My Father-In-Law Play Truth or Drink (Bob and Eric)

**Author's Note:**

> So much sex talk, y'all. I can not stress this enough. These questions are meant to be AWKWARD

**Me and My Father-In-Law Play Truth or Drink (Eric and Bob)**

“I’m Eric! And this is my father-in-law Bob!” 

“Allo!” 

Producer: ”Who roped who into doing this?” 

“Oh, I made Eric. I thought it could be a lot of fun!” 

“You do know they ask about our sex lives, right?” 

“Hm? Oh, well, it’ll still be fun.” 

~~

"Ooh, right out the gate with these uncomfortable questions. How often do you two have sex?"

"Well, Jack's- he's gone a lot so-"

"During the off season, how about?" 

"...Maybe... uh... a lot. We have sex a lot. Still. It's uh- yeah. Jack is very handsy. Not that I'm complaining! Ah, but maybe not the- it's different for us to- I need a shot."

"Oh, so you two don't... all the way?"

"No. Not... every time. It's um, a lot of... prep work... and stuff... Uh. Time to move on!"

"No, wait I'm curious!"

"Then look it up! I am not explaining to you, as a gay man in a gay relationship with your son, how two men have sex!"

"I can... see how that'd be weird, yes. Okay."

Producer: ”What about during the season?” 

“Once or twice a week… you know… superstitions and… stuff.” 

“Does Jack have a sex superstition?” 

“Big time.” 

“Everyone does, this isn’t really a surprise.” 

~~

"Do you think I take good care of your son?"

"That's not even a question. Absolutely I do. Even before you started dating I knew you took care of him. And now, from a money standpoint as well. Not that you’d be hurting for money with just him working, but I'm sure most people think you're the trophy husband but they'd be wrong."

"He's always seen himself as my trophy husband, even before I started making more than him."

~~

"Do you- Oh dear, do you think I'm a good lover to Jack?"

"Based on our earlier discussion I'd say yes. Which, I really didn't need to know, at all."

"I honestly bet Shitty has said worse-"

"Shitty- yes. He told me once that Jack has a very large-"

"No no no, stop please. If it's anything other than ass please stop."

"Everyone already knows about Jack's ass, there's sonnets to it, I'm sure. The internet is a scary place, son."

"Hm, yes. I've seen some shit. Especially comparing the two of you! It makes sense... he does get it from you."

"Ha! Maybe when I was a younger man."

(Alicia from off screen): ”I’d still tap that!” 

~~

"Were you a virgin when you met my son?"

"Yeah. Yes, I was. Jack showed me uh, pretty much... everything."

"And how long did you wait before... you know."

"Lord. It was... a while. I suppose it depends on your definition- maybe we went... halfway? That summer after he graduated in Georgia but we waited really until school started back up. Terrible idea. Can't believe I ever traveled that much."

"Sex had to have been good."

" _ Bob _ ."

~~

"Have you ever had sex in my house?"

*takes a shot*

"That's fine. We heard you."

*chokes on shot*

~~

"What's the worst thing you've ever said about me?"

"That you bake too much."

"Really? That's it?"

"What else am I supposed to say? 'That Eric kid, really makes Jack a better person, how dare he'. There's nothing bad to say about you. You're a good kid." 

"Y'all really are just- y'all're too good to me."

~~

"Have you ever cheated on-"

" _ No _ . I would nev-"

"There's a second part! Have you ever come close?"

"No! I would never want that. Jack's endgame for me, and even thinking about-"

"See? You're a good kid, Bitty."

~~

"What don't you like about me?"

“I have to pick just one thing?” 

“Wh- Bob!”    
  
“I’m joking! There’s not a thing that I don’t like about you, other than maybe you buy too much butter and when you visit I get used to my house smelling like a French bakery so that when you leave it just smells like a normal house. I don’t like that. Really makes me cranky when I don’t wake up to the smell of fresh made bacon.” 

“Tell Alicia that.” 

“Oh, yeah, that’ll go over very well. ‘Love, I know you hate getting up as much as I do but can you wake up earlier to make me breakfast because our son-in-law spoils me and I’m secretly a giant man baby’.”

~~

"If we decided to open up our marriage would you want to hear about it?"

"Open up like-"

"Invite other people in."

"No. Nope. Keep that to yourselves, but Jack could never. He's too... focused on one thing at a time. And that thing is you. Forever."

"I couldn't either. I wouldn't want to... I feel like it always gets messy."

"It does."

"...why... did you say that with such positivity?"

*takes a shot* "I did have a life before Alicia, mind you. And it did get me the nickname 'Bad Bob'."

~~

"What's been the toughest part of your marriage so far?"

"We've had a really good marriage, honestly. We have a good relationship. That isn't to say we don't argue, because we do, but there's nothing that sticks out in my mind as being overly difficult. Sometimes I wish he could be home more during the season but that's so trivial. Um, what about... you?"

"Oh this is going to sound so bad-" *takes a shot* "You know what it is, if you think about it."

"Is it- oh. That doesn't sound bad. It'd be hard on anyone. It's still hard sometimes."

P: "Care to share?"

Both :"No."

~~

“What don’t I know about my son that you do?” 

“He’s so needy. In the best way but- anyone who says Jack Zimmermann likes his alone time-” 

“Needy? Like how?” 

“He just likes to always be touching me. I’m not complain’, no sir, but he’s always got a hand on me somehow.” 

“It’s because he still can’t believe you’d want to be with him. Even now, after… how many years has it been? Eight? He’ll text us a picture of you, usually saying something like ‘look how beautiful he is, I can’t believe we’re married’.” 

“He’s just so sweet. Gosh, I just love him so much. But you know! That’s another thing he gets from you. You’re always goin’ on about Alicia, y’all’re so cute.” 

~~

“Did you like any of Jack’s exs more than me?” 

“We only ever met the other one. Jack was always very secretive about who he was with but, no. You’re our favorite by a lot. I think I may like you even more than him.” 

“Oh, now don’t go sayin’ that-” 

(Jack, off screen): ”It’s alright, Bits, I feel the same way as them.” 

“You like me more than you like you? You’re you!” 

J: ”And you’re you!” 

~~~

“What do you find most sexy about my son?” 

“His… work ethic?” 

“Is that a euphemism?” 

“Pfft, what? No, not at all. I’m just saying Jack works harder than God… in a lot of ways. You know, Jack ‘110%’ Zimmermann.” 

“...mhm… okay.” 

“And also his eyes. 

“His eyes, huh?”

“And his hands.”

“...hands.” 

“Is it my turn to ask the next question?”

~~

“Which of your partner’s parents do you like more?” 

“I can’t pick. But if I had to… Alicia.” 

“Oh, yeah, I’d pick her too.” 

~~

“If Jack and I broke up-” 

“Which you won’t-” 

“Obviously, but if we were to break up would you still want a relationship with me?” 

“Yes. Who else would bake for me? But… that’s difficult because… yes, I would still want you to be around and in our lives because you’re a part of our family but… I think it would hurt Jack and I just- I could never do that to him.” 

“Well, I think that’s something that we’ll never have to worry about because Jack is very stuck with me.” 

“I think it’s the other way around.” 

~~

“Would you put me in a home or let me move in with you?” 

“Oh, move in with us! I can’t bear the thought of you going to a home. I couldn’t bake for you as much and I’d have to schedule visits to come see you! No, you’re living with us.” 

“I was going to say put me in a home! But I’ll take that.” 

~~

“Is my son the best lover you’ve ever had?” 

“Well.. he’s… the only one so yes?” 

“Oh, you poor thing.” 

“What does that mean?!” 

“You’re meant to go and explore more! Have some fun before you settle down.” 

“Bob, I got engaged to your kid, at  _ twenty-two. _ There wasn’t time for me to have any fun! Not that I want to. Oh, no that sounds like Jack isn’t fun. He is! We have a lot of fun! We really do! Not all of us can be ‘bad’, thank you very much.” 

P: ”So, how  _ did _ you get that nickname?” 

“Oh, well, it did start on the ice, I’ll have you know. But, you know, you win a few Stanley Cups right in a row, people start to notice you! And I’ve always been a smooth-talker-” 

“Jack did not get that from you.” 

“He did not, no. But, it isn’t so hard to… bounce around when you’re… uh, famous. Which I’d say I am. Was. Not so much anymore.” 

“I got asked this question in variation earlier so it’s only fair I get to ask you now-” *takes a shot*  


“...okay…” 

“How many people did you sleep with before you got married to Alicia?” 

“Oh, fuck, I need a shot-” *takes a shot* “I don’t even- define it. What are we considering ‘sleep with’?” 

P: ”Whatever gets us a better answer.” 

“Euh, right… so… I couldn't really… put a number… to that because at this point I wouldn't remember them all and back then I didn’t know their names.” 

P:”How often were you having sex with a different woman?” 

“When I wasn’t in a relationship, which was probably every few months or so, a couple a week.” 

“Holy fuck-” 

“Yeah, yeah, I know. I’m not proud of it anymore. I was then but when you get older, I dunno. I worry about it, I guess.” 

“You were just telling me to have fun!” 

“Not that much fun!” 

~~

“Here we go. Last one! Fuck, I’m drunk.” 

“Yeah, yeah, me too. C’mon!” 

“Shorry. Uh, oh. Do you like being a part of our family?” 

“Yes! Of course I do. I love it so very much. Y’all are so caring, and just welcomed me with open arms, protected us when we needed it-” 

“No, Bitty, please don’t cry.” 

“I’m sorry! I just- I love you so much. I love you all more than I can ever say.” 

“We love you too, Eric.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is so different than anything I've ever written and I'm so stressed because I don't want it to be repetitive and I want the characters to have their own voices so like... wow I hope y'all like it? Let me know if you did please. I honestly loved writing.


End file.
